Stuck
by Everlane
Summary: Santana Lopez was many things. She could be brash or rude, or even downright cold. But she was also fiercely protective and loyal to those close to her, a strong reason why she was very calm about what happened.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. I just own the story idea and Miguel.

…

**Stuck**

Then baby bluish skies darkened due to the approaching night on August 1st. Miguel's Supermarket wasn't as busy as it usually was on Saturday evenings, where most residents of Lima Heights Adjacent would crowd the narrow aisles while doing last minute shopping before they went home from work. It was the only good thing that happened in a _not_ so good day.

The one who stood in the canned foods section was a testament to that. Santana Lopez was many things. She could be brash or rude, or even downright cold. But she was also fiercely protective and loyal to those close to her, a strong reason why she was very calm about what happened.

The cool evening made most question if there was even summer, but Santana didn't mind it. She didn't mind anything while she silently watched the petite girl study a can of tomato paste. She leaned near the freezer in front of the cash register, listening to a small conversation between a customer and Miguel the cashier.

In the convenience store within a haven of several ethnic products while catching whiffs of different spices and other things she couldn't identify, Santana thought about how today was apparently the worst day she'd ever experience. Again, the girl studying the tomato paste can was a testament to that.

They weren't talking. Well, who would even speak when you just told the person you claim to love that they should get out of your house? She knew that the girl dressed in her old McKinley track suit and tennis shoes was trying her best to avoid her, even though she was trapped in Lima Heights Adjacent with no where else to go. Thanks to her dads who were unaware she left her keys home before they went on a weekend trip today.

"Ey Santana," She glanced at Miguel, who nodded his head towards her girlfriend with attentive blue eyes and clasped hands as the customer left. "¿Tu chica?"

Santana grinned. "Si."

"She mad?"

Santana shrugged at the cashier's words, knowing that he already knew the answer. Rachel Berry was angry at her. But it was okay, they weren't going to_ not_ talk for long. Today, everyone found out about them. Finn was a raging bull of course, but that didn't bother her. People couldn't handle the truth, and it wasn't her fault that Finnocence happened to be pissed because she was with his _ex_-girlfriend.

When Rachel put the can down and grabbed another to look at, Miguel grinned and look away to shake his head at Santana. She rolled her eyes at him before stuffing both hands in her black sweatshirt to evade the chill, pulling away from the freezer. The cheerio ignored the warning look Rachel gave her and kept on walking until she was stopped by the heady scent of jasmine.

She continued to stand there only a few inches from Rachel, her raven hair tilting as she leaned against the shelf. Dark brown eyes watched the petite girl in amusement, but at the same time, they watched with undying adoration. Rachel Berry in a tracksuit with tennis shoes was a sight forever implanted in her mind, especially when the larger outfit and no make up made the diva almost look like a preteen.

Today's collection of unfortunate events started when Quinn called her to tell her that Finn was on his way to her house. Rachel had been with her, tired and dead asleep in her bed when this happened. She remembered that Quinn also mentioned everyone knew about the relationship, even Brittany. When a screeching halt was heard in front of her home, Santana had to rush down stairs in nothing but her shirt and boxer shorts to see if the guy was really serious.

Her brother Mariel was the one who answered the door first, and almost gave Finn a concussion when he shoved him to fall head first on the ground. More chaos popped up. Rachel woke up. Then the screaming and yelling came. Between who, Santana didn't really remember who said or did what.

After Finn left in what was called a Frankenteen's excuse for rage, she and Rachel had a heated argument. Now that was where she remembered things. They were really pissed off at each other. Now that everyone knew about them, Rachel started to say things like 'mistake' and 'never should have'. That really angered Santana to the point that she suggested for Rachel to leave if she thought this was a mistake.

So Rachel left. And then she came back approximately two hours later to tell Santana that she had no where else to go because her fathers were out of town for the weekend and she left her keys at home without their knowledge. Santana didn't even question why the girl never bothered to call her fathers when they were fifteen minutes on the road. She was just happy to see her again.

So here they were. Hours later, shopping for dinner tonight while no one was in the house. And they still weren't talking.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Santana leaned by the shelf, watching the other girl closely. Rachel paused, head bent down over the can in her hand. Her chestnut hair obscured her saddened face, making her girlfriend pull them away with tanned fingers. Santana was so close, but the diva never bothered to move away.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Rachel said.

Santana frowned but wasn't discouraged. "Well you never had a problem talking about other things."

"That was only when they weren't about Finn or your blonde girlfriend."

"_You're_ my girlfriend."

Rachel turned away with the can still in her hand, going down the aisle to collect more items before Santana drove them home. The taller girl was right on Rachel's tails, her demeanor calm while the other was tense and jerky. A few of the customers would look at them, but Santana didn't care about that. Finally Rachel grabbed a gallon of milk from the walled refrigerator in the last aisle, before she walked to the register annoyed that Santana right behind her.

Miguel smiled."Twenty dollars."

Before the petite girl could get some money form her pocket, Santana slapped the bill on the counter before she took the items Miguel bagged. She ignored Rachel, heading towards the doors while the other girl followed behind in quiet fury. This wasn't over, even Rachel was aware of that. So the by time they got in Santana's black Grand Caravan, Rachel had already folded her arms and decided that the side mirror was much more interesting than Santana Lopez.

The taller girl sat on her driver's seat after putting the bags in the backseat. She started the car but she didn't move the car, instead she leaned back to watched the sulking diva stare at the window. Her shoulders were relaxed, her jaw less slack. Rachel wasn't as tense as she used to be earlier. Trying to quell the smile beginning to form on her face, Santana shifted away from the steering wheel in an attempt to share Rachel's seat.

Rachel sighed. "What are you doing?" She instinctively moved up for Santana to sit on the passenger's seat before she sat back on the taller girl's lap.

"Apologizing."

Soft bachata came from the radio, the gentle play of the guitar filling the car. Santana would always stay on the Latin stations, sometimes singing along while she would drive them someplace. Rachel had a car, but she was always taken by Santana to be driven places because it was moments like this that brought them way back to the beginning. One that involved talking about a simple duet on a Sunday morning and turned into love months later.

"Santana..."

"I'm sorry."

It made her heart sink when Rachel's eyes watered. "No. It's always been my fault. I shouldn't have said all those awful things about this being wrong. You were never a mistake-"

Santana kissed the corner of the diva's lips, shushing her while her arms wrapped around the diva's waist. Another tug came and was followed by another chaste kiss, this time on Rachel's mouth. Soon, she planted several butterfly pecks over rosy cheeks and everywhere else, especially on the nose. The diva melted in Santana's arms, and turned to focus her fully on the lips.

For a few more minutes they continued to kiss, a slow battle of tongues and a loss of breath. Out of all the fights they had, this one had been the worst. But in the end, it didn't mean that they were in trouble. Santana liked to think that they were okay. It wasn't going to be easy, but she knew that she didn't mind doing this for many more years to come. In the end, they both had to deal with being stuck with each other.

It's the way things worked for them.

…

**End Note:** Please let me know what you think after reading. This is my first fanfiction so I'd love some critcism on the story. Have a great evening!

**The End.**


End file.
